


2 Horas

by Kokusai79



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: LDP, M/M, intercambio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 02:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13285323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokusai79/pseuds/Kokusai79
Summary: Algo importante espera Yuri en el aeropuerto





	2 Horas

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!
> 
> Laura Ramirez, espero y te guste este cortito fic. 
> 
> Un detalle muy pequeño, pero no tenia corazón para dejarte sin regalo 
> 
> Siento mucho la tardanza!

Era un día frío, uno de tantos en Rusia, no es que le molestara pero solía irritar lo un poco. 

Se recargo sobre el respaldo de la silla metálica, era algo incómoda, como todos los asientos de espera de cualquier aeropuerto, pero debía ser paciente. Cruzo las piernas y sacó su Smartphone de la sudadera negra, quería entretenerse en algo. 

Le saltó una notificación con un mensaje "Ya aterrizó el avión, espero y no te hayas ido" 

Como si eso fuera a ser posible

El joven se levantó, dejando ver su gran altura y su estilizado cuerpo, vestía un pantalón negro, al igual que su sudadera, solo con un toque de animal print en el fondo del gorro de la sudadera, tenía una coleta agarrando su cabello rubio

Decidió comenzar a caminar hacia donde habían acordado que se verían en esta ocasión

El vuelo se había retrasado casi 2 horas, dos eternas horas que tuvo que esperar

Iba quejándose mentalmente hasta que pudo visualizarlo, ahí estaba, con toda su aura de matón, con una bolsa al hombro y otra maleta con ruedas en la otra mano. 

Había olvidado todo en ese momento, al fin lo tendría consigo más de unas semanas, por fin después de tanto tiempo, compartirían algo entre los dos.

 

0-0-0-0-0

 

Llegaron al departamento que Yuri había estado rentando, al principio había Sido duro separarse de su abuelo, pero era momento de dar el paso. Además sus padres estaban contentos con la decisión. 

Y ahora llegaba Otabek, para vivir junto a él. Solamente su abuelo sabia de su relación con Otabek, y solamente le había contestado un “ya lo sabía” mientras seguía cocinando, por cosas como esas amaba a su abuelo. 

Yuri sintió que lo agarraban del hombro y volteo. -estaba ayudando a sostener una de las maletas del kazajo

-La verdad es que no podía esperar por este momento- Puso más fuerza en el agarre y empujó al rubio sobre su cuerpo, tirando la maleta en el proceso. Lo agarro de la nuca y al fin lo beso, sin contemplaciones, metió su lengua, chocando con la contraría, queriéndolo hacer suyo solo con un beso. 

No habían hablado mucho en el camino del aeropuerto hacia el departamento, solamente se agarraban de las manos en el taxi, cada uno pensando en lo que ahora sería su vida

-Lo siento- Se disculpó el kazajo, pero ya no podía parar, la espera había Sido demasiada

Yuri sabía lo que Otabek quería, no le molestaba, al contrario, le volvía loco la posesividad del pelinegro

Otabek sin ser muy brusco puso al rubio bajo su cuerpo, estaban ambos tumbados en el pasillo de la entrada. Era demasiado deseo acumulado, muchas emociones, dos malditas horas más de espera sin programar.

Comenzó a besarlo en el cuello, mientras sus manos maniobraban para poderle quitar la sudadera y la playera al mismo tiempo, pedazos de tela inservibles que lo detenían para estar en contacto con el ser de su deseo

Yuri se movió para facilitar que su ropa saliera, de un momento a otro solo estaba con bóxer

-Estas siendo injusto de nuevo- Le reclamo el rubio.

Otabek se quitó la chamarra de cuero, para seguir con la playera y quitarse el cinturón, se desabotono el pantalón, dejando ver más de su cuerpo, haciendo que el rubio sonriera, el cual se inclinó y con los brazos atrajo a Otabek hacia él, besándolo

Sus piernas las entrelazó en las caderas de Otabek, Consiguiendo mayor fricción, haciendo que los dos contuvieran la respiración. 

Otabek se sentó un momento y jalo una de las maletas, buscando entre las bolsas, hasta sacar una botellita con tapa amarilla.

-Venias preparado.- Dijo el rubio con las mejillas coloradas

-No quiero lastimarte.- Contesto Otabek, mientras se volvía a acercar a Yuri y le daba un beso en los labios.

-Nunca lo has hecho 

Otabek se puso lubricante en las manos y comenzó a tocar el miembro del rubio, siguiendo más abajo, sacándole el bóxer. Yuri pasó sus piernas sobre las caderas del kazajo.

Cuando estuvo preparado, Otabek comenzó a besarlo, mientras se adentraba en Yuri, ambos gimiendo

-Yuri… te quiero tanto.- Otabek, lo abrazo con más fuerza, ambos tirados en el pasillo, siendo uno.

Yuri sonrió y le susurró al oído.- Yo también.- Otabek no era alguien muy expresivo, pero la primera vez que lo hicieron, hacia salido el otro lado del kazajo, siempre le decía cuanto lo quería y lo especial que era para él, era un lado que solo él quería ver en el resto de su vida.

 

0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

Estaban acostados en la cama, lo habían hecho repetidas veces en casi todo el departamento, pero ahora estaban cansados  
Yuri volteo a ver a Otabek, estaba completamente dormido, seguro el vuelo fue algo cansado, tomo una manta color amarillo que estaba sobre la cama y lo tapo un poco, no era sano dormir destapado en Rusia, se juntó un poco más a él, sabía que ahora no se iría, comenzarían una vida juntos, como habían querido desde hace años, se podía decir que ahora era feliz, realmente feliz.


End file.
